1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of garments for individuals with injured shoulders or other related injuries that require an arm to be immobilize, for example, in a sling.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Arm and shoulder injuries are commonly treated with a combination of traction and immobilization. This minimizes external stresses on the musculoskeletal system and allows both hard and soft tissues to repair. One common problem with traction and immobilization of a person's arm is that it is very difficult, if not impossible, to put on clothing while keeping the injured arm in traction.
Patients frequently strain themselves and experience pain and discomfort moving injured arms into shirts and through sleeves. One solution to this problem is hospital garments that have an open back. Including an open back on a shirt offers greater flexibility when getting dressed, but the end result falls short of fully achieving the main objective, i.e., covering up oneself. Wearing a shirt with an open back may be acceptable in a private room, but oftentimes patients are required to walk around a healthcare facility.
Patients also experience discomfort and strain injuries when removing slings to dress themselves or while being assisted with putting on a shirt. The process of removing the sling and then putting it back on requires the patient to use their injured arm when it should remain immobilized. This is currently considered an acceptable strain on arm recovery as patients need to change clothing.
What is therefore needed is a garment that minimizes pain and discomfort when a patient with an injured arm is getting dressed. What is also needed is a shirt that allows an injured arm to remain in traction and immobilized while getting dressed. What is also needed is a shirt that allows an injured arm to remain in traction with a sling while the shirt is being put on and removed. An additional need is for a shirt that may be easily opened and closed. A further requirement is for the shirt to be open and closed with little effort such that the patient may complete the task without assistance. Lastly, what is needed is a shirt that does not visually stand out from an ordinary shirt so as to minimize any self-conscious concerns by the patient.